Big Big World
by EagleDaydream
Summary: Songfic featuring the song 'Big Big World' by Emilia. Takes place at Harry's graduation, told from Ginny's POV. Ginny reminisces on the times she has had. H/G! :D R&R would be lovely.


Big Big World  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one in this story. They belong to the great JK Rowling. What a surprise, eh? I do not own the song in this songfic, which is 'Big Big World' by Emilia.  
  
[ Aww! It's my first Ginny/Harry fic. ^-^ It's such a cute pairing, in my opinion. This fic takes place before and during Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. Somewhat sad throughout the fic-- but just read it and find out how it goes. :) Lyrics are enclosed in {}s. ]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{ I'm a big big girl,  
  
in a big big world.  
  
It's not a big big thing  
  
if you leave me.  
  
But I do do feel that  
  
I too too will miss you much-  
  
miss you much.. }  
  
Sixteen-year-old Ginny Weasley made her across the grounds surrounding the Hogwarts Castle, surrounded by her family members: her parents, Fred and George, Percy, and Bill and Charlie; everyone was present except Ron, for he was already at the castle, preparing for the graduation ceremony. Ginny walked exactly in the middle of this traveling group, her eyes trailing to the ground. Her face had a drained look to it, and anyone from afar could guess that something was wrong. In fact, Bill was the first to notice that she had been strangely depressed earlier in the day, and Ginny had just shrugged at his comment.  
  
But he was right.  
  
Bill had noticed out of the chaos in the day- with preparations to get dressed up, and get everyone where they needed to be in time- that there was something weighting Ginny down.  
  
It was the graduation.  
  
Ginny had attended the graduations of her brothers before, and none of them seemed to take a deep effect on her, because she knew that she'd be seeing them again. It wasn't as much a big step for Ginny as it was for them. However, it was different this year-- because Harry was graduating.  
  
{ I can see the first leaf falling  
  
it's all yellow and nice.  
  
It's so very cold outside,  
  
like the way I'm feeling inside. }  
  
As they approached the front steps, Ginny gazed around, admiring the landscape surrounding them. Leaves had already begun falling from the numerous trees around Hogwarts, oddly, but it didn't seem to irk Ginny much. It felt much like a crisp autumn day, even though it was not that particular season, but autumn was Ginny's favorite season, and thus, she didn't mind the weather and surroundings at all.  
  
A cold wind swept over the grounds, tossing the leaves here and there. It hit the Weasley family as they made their way up the steps.  
  
"It's a bit chilly out, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up.  
  
The group nodded in unison, and most people began to pick up the pace as they climbed the steps, awaiting the warmth inside of the castle.  
  
{ I'm a big big girl,  
  
in a big big world.  
  
It's not a big big thing  
  
if you leave me.  
  
But I do do feel that  
  
I too too will miss you much-  
  
miss you much.. }  
  
The family stepped inside the Hogwarts Castle, and quickly made their way to the Great Hall. Ginny's eyes explored the Great Hall as they entered- - observing the decorations. However, it had been decorated the same way for every graduation she attended; apparently, whoever decided on the graduation decorations wasn't about to chance the scenery.  
  
As they took their seats in the section behind the graduates' seats, Ginny examined the life in the castle. All of the professors were attending the ceremony-- all in the front, where the professors' table would commonly be. Ginny hadn't seen some of the professors before, and she doubted that even Ron had before, but she guessed it'd be proper for everyone else if they were all there.  
  
Ginny ended up sitting closest to the aisle that ran down the middle-- to her luck. She wanted a good view of the graduates, even if it would be a bit heart wrenching.  
  
{ Outside it's now raining,  
  
and tears are falling from my eyes.  
  
Why did it have to happen?  
  
Why did it all have to end? }  
  
All they could do now was wait-- wait for the ceremony to begin, wait for the graduates to take their seats, wait for the ceremony to continue on, wait for the graduates to be awarded gifts and such, and wait for the procession out of the castle.  
  
And how painful waiting was.  
  
Ginny kept her eyes set at the front of the Great Hall, for it was there that the graduates always entered. She stared blankly forward, her mind racing with numerous thoughts.  
  
She was amazed at the difference a year could make.  
  
She was Ginny Weasley, a sixteen-year-old witch, studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; sure, she would be going into her seventh year, but it didn't seem as monumental as she had assumed it would be back in her first year. But still, that year apart made such a difference. The graduating seventh years were already planning their futures, searching for jobs in the wizarding world, and moving on with their lives, leaving their spaces open for the next year.  
  
Harry was one of those seventh years.  
  
Ginny's form began to shake as she thought about Harry, and a steady stream of tears began flowing down her pale cheeks. She simply turned her head away from her family members, so they could have no view of her weeping figure.  
  
She couldn't believe that it was actually happening. It was ending, her time with Harry. It was almost as if she was losing a part of herself to this graduation. The future was uncertain, and even though Harry might drop in the Weasley residence from time to time, there seemed no chance of Harry visiting regularly. This was it.  
  
{ I'm a big big girl,  
  
in a big big world.  
  
It's not a big big thing  
  
if you leave me.  
  
But I do do feel that  
  
I too too will miss you much  
  
miss you much.. }  
  
Sure, Ginny had enough reason to be bitter at Harry, but she wasn't. She wasn't for the simple reason that she truly loved him.  
  
For the years that had passed, Ginny had rarely 'gone out' with Harry; most of the time, he did because it would be for school activities, and he'd be left without a date. She always seemed to be the last resort if he didn't get anyone better. And, of course, she was a bit bitter at Harry for that. He had usually been chasing after Cho, until she left. In the last school year, Harry had seemed much more open to Ginny-- more than he usually had been, but Ginny suspected that it was about Cho's absence around Hogwarts.  
  
And for all of the tough times she managed to brave through, she had every reason to be bitter at Harry.  
  
{ I have your arms around me,  
  
ooh like fire.  
  
But when I open my eyes,  
  
you're gone.. }  
  
Ginny's attention snapped forward as the Great Hall became silent as the graduates filed out, walking two-by-two, into the Great Hall, and gracefully to their seats.  
  
Professor Dumbledore began the official ceremony, making a speech of how wonderful it has been to have the graduating class at Hogwarts for seven long years. Each professor went to the center of the Great Hall, and magnified their voice, and made their own speeches. Most of the professors brought up personal memories with the students, and entertained the Great Hall; the memories were fit to put a smile on the audience's faces.  
  
However, Ginny couldn't keep from daydreaming off. She had fallen once again into her own oblivion of Harry, imagining what life would be like if they had been together- at any point over the years. Ginny imagined she and Harry in a strong embrace, and was quite satisfied with the daydream, until--  
  
"To Harry Potter," Professor Dumbledore began, holding up a plaque.  
  
Ginny's head snapped up at the mention of Harry's name.  
  
"An award for outstanding achievement."  
  
Applause roared through the Great Hall, as Harry stood from his seat, and approached the front of the Great Hall to take his award. Ginny's eyes closely followed Harry's movements. Once Harry turned back around to face the audience, their eyes met. Ginny stared forward, and Harry stared back at her, looking at her as though she were Voldemort, himself. But then, Harry broke the tense air, and smiled, as he made his way back to his seat.  
  
{ I'm a big big girl,  
  
in a big big world.  
  
It's not a big big thing  
  
if you leave me.  
  
But I do do feel that  
  
I too too will miss you much  
  
miss you much.. }  
  
The ceremony continued, and Professor Dumbledore continued to give out various awards to several members of each house. After the ceremony of awards, there were some closing statements made by the students-- one from each house. Hermione gave a speech for Gryffindor, which Ginny listened to half-heartedly, until she was bored with Hermione's speech, mainly consisting of her compliments to the professors, and her comments of how wonderful Hogwarts had been for her.  
  
Finally, there was a closing speech made by Professor Dumbledore, and the graduates stood up. They assembled into their two lines, and began their slow march down the middle aisle.  
  
Ginny watched anxiously as the graduates made their way closer to her, and again, her body began shaking. She couldn't help but to let tears silently flow down her cheeks. After what seemed like a lifetime, the front of the line reached Ginny. The line was lead by Terry Boot of Ravenclaw for the boys' line, and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff for the girls' line. Ginny received a few odd looks from most people she hadn't met before, but the line continued passing. Finally, she saw Harry. Harry stared at her closely as he continued to draw nearer; Ginny could do nothing except gaze back into his deep green eyes. Finally, Harry was right in front of Ginny.  
  
'I love you,' he mouthed.  
  
The message came out loud and clear to Ginny. She stifled a gasp by placing her hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened severely. He smiled as he passed by, then walked out of sight.  
  
Reality hit her like a banshee's cry would catch anyone's attention. Ginny was sure that Harry meant what he had said.  
  
{ I'm a big big girl,  
  
in a big big world.  
  
It's not a big big thing  
  
if you leave me.  
  
But I do do feel that  
  
I too too will miss you much  
  
miss you much.. }  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
[A/N: Aww! Yay H/G! ^.^ Hope you liked this. Please R&R!] 


End file.
